


push and pull

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky fillers [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Choking, Desperation, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Frustration, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Socks, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sweaters, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: prompts from my curiouscat: “taeyong getting spitroasted by johnten” + “can we get a johntaeten 3 some?”“What do you want, huh?” Ten asks, eyeing the blush that creeps up Taeyong’s neck. He has a hard time sitting still when he’s embarrassed and it’s evident now by the way he squirms under Ten’s gaze. “You want me to notice you? Call you pretty?”





	push and pull

**Author's Note:**

> second round of filler fics is starting!! i'll be doing these so i can introduce more topics and side characters without having to explain too much in the actual story because that would be annoying, but this fic is just nasty so i hope you all enjoy it
> 
>  **KINKS:** teasing, taeyong wearing nothing but a big sweater and thigh highs, humiliation, voyeurism, masturbation, threesome/spitroasting, rimming, desperation, spit as lube, facefucking, choking, spit kink, bareback, facial, praise, finger sucking, ten is super frustrated, slight foot fetish at the end that i didn't put in the tags because nobody would've clicked and it's BARELY there so deal with it
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** ten is pretty forceful near the beginning but it's consensual (if nobody uses a safeword it's consensual so idk why i say this every time) and taeyong gags/dry heaves but no regurgitating or vomit
> 
> taeyong is REALLY fucking cute here

“You’re being a tease.”

Taeyong makes a whiny noise of disapproval when Ten takes his phone out of his hand. “Give it back,” he says, forcing himself up from his stomach to sit back on his heels. Ten grins and shoves his phone into his back pocket, pleased when Taeyong pouts and crosses his arms.

It was obvious that he was up to no good as soon as he’d emerged from his room in the morning. Ten was nursing a hangover and bruised wrists, brushing his teeth with charcoal powder when he saw Taeyong in his peripheral vision. Spitting black into the kitchen sink, Ten gazed at Taeyong’s bare thighs, hickeys disappearing underneath the white socks that ended just above his knees.

One of Johnny’s sweaters hung loosely over his small frame, the collar wide enough to show his clavicles. Ten ducked his head under the faucet and let hot water run into his mouth for longer than necessary, an attempt at cleansing his mind from the disgusting thoughts that were running through. It didn’t work — Taeyong reached into a high cabinet for a mug and Ten nearly bit his own tongue off when he saw his sweater ride up.

He was relatively innocent for most of the afternoon; Ten watched him work from the opposite end of the couch, afraid that he’d push Taeyong’s laptop onto the floor and bite his thighs until they bled if he got too close. Taeyong was clearly bashful, cheeks rosy and gaze flickering away nervously whenever Ten caught his eye. He knows that Ten will only look and not touch, never the first one to break, which is likely why he didn’t bother to wait for Jaehyun to get home to put on his new clothes.

It didn’t change when Johnny woke up, either. He’s too levelheaded to let something like Taeyong’s attire get him wound up. Ten’s hands started to shake when he watched Taeyong sit on Johnny’s lap at the kitchen table, face tucked into the crook of his neck. It still confuses him how Johnny can keep his cool in any situation. Taeyong bent over to grab something from the bottom of the fridge and Ten had to slam the knife he was holding back down onto the counter, Johnny whispering reassuring words while Taeyong carelessly brushed past them.

In short, Ten is irritated. When Taeyong wants attention, he normally asks for it, which makes it easy for Ten to give in. He refuses to fall into the trap of making the first move and it’s been so  _ fucking _ difficult all day, his mind spinning every time Taeyong would give him that shy smile. Jaehyun is due home in two hours and Ten doesn’t even want to imagine what will happen then.

“What do you want, huh?” Ten asks, eyeing the blush that creeps up Taeyong’s neck. He has a hard time sitting still when he’s embarrassed and it’s evident now by the way he squirms under Ten’s gaze. “You want me to notice you? Call you pretty?”

Taeyong plays with the hem of his sweater, looking up at Ten through his eyelashes. He’s good at looking innocent, but he can rarely ever really pretend when he gets desperate so easily. “I just wanted to show off,” he answers, voice light.

Multiple ideas run through Ten’s mind almost immediately. He hums and walks toward the couch, not missing the way Taeyong’s eyes widen when he stands in front of him. “You want to show off,” Ten says. He reaches forward to trace a line down his neck and Taeyong whimpers quietly. The sound makes heat settle in Ten’s stomach and he grabs a fistful of Taeyong’s sweater to shove him back onto his ass.

Taeyong yelps as he falls back, pressed into the corner of the couch with his sweater riding up. “Show off, then,” Ten says, forcing his legs apart, and Taeyong does little to stop him, covering his face with his hands instead. Ten laughs when he pulls his sweater up. “What, you’re shy now?” He pulls on Taeyong’s arms until he takes his hands away from his face. “Come on, show me.”

“What?” Taeyong asks weakly as Ten sits on the opposite end of the couch, knees pulled up to his chest.

“Touch your little cock for me,” Ten says, and Taeyong suddenly feels  _ very _ exposed. His dick is twitching in interest but he feels slutty like this, spread open on their couch with one of his feet on the floor. Ten raises his eyebrows at him expectantly and Taeyong turns to look over his shoulder to see if Johnny is hanging around, too.

It takes a few moments of Taeyong silently coaxing himself into doing it before he spits into his palm. He refuses to look up at Ten when he wraps his hand around his cock, watching the way he slowly hardens in his fist. He presses his forehead against the knee he has raised and his toes curl into the couch, a whiny sound falling from his lips.

He knows that Ten will keep teasing him if he doesn’t stop being so shy. Taeyong likes to think that he’s good at taking his breath away during sex; Ten loves the way he sucks cock, begs to be spanked, pulls his own hair, gets completely shameless and moans like a whore. He’s never said it before but Taeyong knows that Ten’s biggest kink is voyeurism and this is the perfect chance to see him finally crumble.

Taeyong leans back and spreads his legs like an invitation, breathing out a moan while he lazily tugs on his cock. The sleeves of his sweater are falling down around his hands and he knows it’s cute, probably makes him look even more innocent.

Looking up at Ten would probably make it more difficult to keep going so he keeps his eyes shut. He isn’t thinking about anything in particular but he still manages to get desperate quickly, feeling unsatisfied even when he tries to jerk himself off faster. Taeyong’s free hand falls to his thigh and he presses into the hickeys there, the slight soreness a welcome feeling.

He’s just so  _ empty _ and it’s bothering him. He normally can’t cum without something inside him which means Ten is probably waiting to see him get frustrated. Taeyong chews on his bottom lip while he thinks and rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, hips jerking in response. He could give in and ask Ten to fuck him, or he could get on his knees and try to finger himself.

He doesn’t have to decide, though, because Johnny clears his throat across the room. Taeyong tilts his head to look at him and squeezes around his cock. He would feel embarrassed again if he wasn’t so worked up. “New game?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong can tell by his gaze that he’s only talking to Ten. They do that sometimes; talk about Taeyong like he isn’t in the room. It makes him feel small.

“He wanted to put on a show,” Ten says, and Taeyong inadvertently whines. He buries his face into the crook of his elbow, still stroking his cock while Johnny steps closer.

It feels like hours until Johnny gently grabs Taeyong’s arm, his movements immediately stopping. He looks back up and Johnny smiles warmly. “Do you want something inside?” he asks, voice absolutely dripping honey. Taeyong nods breathlessly and Johnny moves his hand to cup the side of his face, thumb tracing over his bottom lip. “We’ll fill you up, baby. Is that good?”

He looks at Ten for approval and Ten doesn’t want to object, but he still looks hesitant to actually give Taeyong something that he wants. Johnny turns away from him to lean down and kiss Taeyong, hands immediately flying up to grab at his hair. He tries to keep it slow but Taeyong is clearly eager and Johnny has to pull away before he can start biting at his lips.

“On your hands and knees, baby,” Johnny murmurs, Taeyong whimpering quietly at the command.

He obeys and then Ten is in front of him, reaching out to comb his hair back. “Such a pretty slut,” he coos, Taeyong leaning into his hand while Johnny settles on the couch behind him.

Johnny gives no warning before he’s dragging his tongue over Taeyong’s hole and Taeyong gasps, gripping the couch harder for support. Two of Ten’s fingers slide into his open mouth and he weakly wraps his lips around them to suck while Johnny licks him open. They both know that he can get off just from being eaten out and Taeyong’s head spins with the idea of them fucking him through multiple orgasms just like this, on the couch for Jaehyun to see if he gets home.

Heat is already starting to pool in his stomach when Johnny presses his tongue into him, Taeyong’s mouth falling open with a moan. Ten slips his fingers out and shifts to kiss him instead, careless and sloppy while pleasure shoots through Taeyong’s veins. He starts to breathe out desperate noises until Ten gives up on kissing him and moves to take his pants off.

Meanwhile, Johnny grabs Taeyong’s thighs and spits onto his hole, Taeyong pressing back against him. He’s so needy and he gets  _ incredibly _ thankful that Johnny can take a hint when a spit-slick fingertip rubs over his rim. Taeyong can only beg quietly while he presses it into him, his words turning into useless sounds while Johnny properly starts to stretch him.

Ten sets one knee onto the couch and strokes Taeyong’s hair until he looks up. Drool slides down his chin as he stares at Ten’s cock, so close to him but not nearly close enough, and Ten coos at him while he strokes himself. “You want it so bad, don’t you?” he asks, completely condescending but still making Taeyong whimper.

Johnny curls his finger just right and Taeyong drops his head between his arms again. Ten pulls him up by his hair and Taeyong can only pant with half-lidded eyes while Ten drags the head of his cock over his bottom lip. He manages to lick, Ten shifting closer until he can comfortably drag his tongue over him. Taeyong can only focus for a moment before Johnny pushes another wet finger into him and he moans, already wishing he could fall slack against the couch.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Johnny says, his free hand rubbing at Taeyong’s inner thigh. Taeyong breathes out shakily and starts to mouth around Ten’s cock again, spit pooling at his lips and sliding down the shaft. Ten moans, moving his hand to the back of Taeyong’s head so he can ease his cock into his mouth.

Taeyong has to shut his eyes to focus, doing the best that he can to ignore Johnny’s fingers brushing against his prostate. He sucks gently on the head of Ten’s cock and earns a quiet praise from Ten that urges him to keep going. Ten helps him sink down further and Johnny pulls his fingers out of his hole. “Are you ready?” he asks, and Taeyong only moans, vibrations shooting through Ten’s body and making his fingers tighten in Taeyong’s hair.

Taeyong sucks greedily on Ten’s cock while Johnny pulls his pants down. Ten sighs contentedly and looks up to watch Johnny spit on his cock, his vision unfocusing when Johnny starts to jerk himself off. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head back when Taeyong hollows out his cheeks. “Just like that,” Ten mumbles, pushing further into his mouth, Taeyong gurgling around him.

Another gross sound emits from Taeyong’s mouth when Johnny pushes into him — he tries to gasp but he can’t do much with Ten’s cock in the way. Ten puts a hand under his chin to keep him steady while Johnny bottoms out, his hands grabbing Taeyong’s hips tightly. He normally asks questions to make sure that Taeyong feels okay but he doesn’t bother now, knowing he wouldn’t be able to answer, and that makes Taeyong feel hot all over.

He groans low in his throat when Johnny starts to fuck him. Everything building up to this has gotten him  _ so _ aroused and he doubts he’ll be able to last very long. Ten grabs Taeyong’s head with both hands and slowly eases his cock into his throat, moaning when he gags around him. “Faster, Johnny,” Ten says, breathy and eager.

Johnny only complies, thumbs pushing bruises into Taeyong’s skin while he fucks into him harder. Every thrust has his cock hitting Taeyong’s prostate and it’s almost too much for Taeyong, his eyes rolling back when Ten starts to fuck his mouth. He loves being used like a toy and it’s normally Johnny and Ten who abuse that.

Spit and precum slide out of his mouth each time Ten pulls back and the sight has Ten breathing heavily. Taeyong makes such desperate, disgusting noises around him, moans turning into gagging. It has Ten pushing into his mouth until his cock hits Taeyong’s throat and he holds his head still, Taeyong choking with tears slipping down his cheeks. Johnny’s thrusts into him make his body jerk forward and it only sends Ten’s cock further into his throat.

Taeyong lurches when Ten pulls his cock out of his mouth, gagging and dry heaving over the couch. A line of spit hangs off of his chin and Ten ducks down to catch it on his tongue, drawing upwards until his lips meet Taeyong’s. Johnny slides his fingertips under Taeyong’s socks and Taeyong moans when his thrusts start to turn sloppy.

“I want to cum on your socks, baby,” Johnny says, a groan forcing itself out of his throat at the mere idea of it. Taeyong whines loudly against Ten’s mouth as Johnny starts to roll his hips slowly, grinding right into his prostate. “Let me flip you over,” he breathes out, and Ten looks up to watch Johnny pull his cock out of Taeyong.

He looks so beautiful when Johnny gets him onto his back, sweater pushed up to reveal his stomach, his cock flushed and dripping precum. The socks are starting to slip down under his knees and Ten  _ has _ to wrap a hand around his own cock when he sees how gorgeous Taeyong looks. Johnny pushes his knees up to his chest and Taeyong shoves his thumb into his mouth while he puts his feet together.

Johnny holds onto one of Taeyong’s ankles while he jerks himself off. “So fucking pretty,” he moans, and Ten tries to match his pace while he shuffles closer to stroke himself over Taeyong’s face. Taeyong whimpers around his thumb and looks up at Ten’s cock, his eyelashes so thick. He looks so beautifully pure that Ten cums before Johnny does.

White streaks across Taeyong’s face and he shuts his eyes to revel in it, thumb leaving his mouth so he can stick his tongue out. The sight has Johnny’s orgasm hitting him, his cock spurting cum over Taeyong’s sock-clad feet, so cute that it makes Johnny praise him. Taeyong fucking  _ giggles _ after he swallows Ten’s cum and it feels like a punch in the chest for Johnny, his heart so warm with love for him.

Johnny gently pulls Taeyong’s legs apart so he can settle between them. “You’re so perfect, baby,” he says, wrapping his hand around Taeyong’s cock, and Taeyong jerks up into his touch. Ten wipes the cum away from around his eyes and gently pushes his fingers into Taeyong’s mouth, murmuring compliments as he sucks around them.

Taeyong’s hips refuse to stay on the couch and he fucks up into Johnny’s fist desperately. He breathes out little moans when Ten pulls his fingers out of his mouth and Johnny strokes him harder, watching his head tilt back with the pleasure.

“So good,” Johnny says quietly, and he pushes two fingers back into Taeyong’s hole, the slide easy even with such little lubricant. Taeyong grabs at his sweater, desperate for something to hold onto while Johnny pushes him closer to his release.

He never lets himself cum without permission and Johnny’s stomach flips when Taeyong gives him a pitiful look. Ten strokes his hair comfortingly and Taeyong presses into his touch, moaning weakly while Johnny rubs over his prostate. “Cum for us, baby,” Johnny says. “You’ve been a good boy, you can cum now.”

Taeyong gasps when he cums, one of his hands shakily moving to grab Ten’s wrist. Ten intertwines their fingers and watches Taeyong spurt cum onto his sweater. They might need to get rid of it but Johnny clearly doesn’t care, stroking Taeyong through his orgasm and not stopping until he whimpers with oversensitivity.

They fall silent when Taeyong is finished and Ten absentmindedly cards his fingers through his hair. The room is humid and smells like sex, but that isn’t uncommon in their apartment. Johnny slowly pulls his fingers out of Taeyong, watching his face for any sign of discomfort, then strokes his leg tenderly.

“You were so good, baby,” he says, a sleepy smile appearing on Taeyong’s face. “Are you warm? Let’s get you into the bath.”

Ten is too tired to get up from the couch. He watches Johnny pull his pants back up and collect Taeyong in his arms to carry him down the hallway. A glance at the clock on the wall tells him that Jaehyun will be getting off work soon, so he should probably wipe the couch down.

In the bathroom, Johnny sets Taeyong on the side of the bathtub. He chews on his thumb while Johnny runs the water, holding his hand under it until the temperature feels right. “Thank you,” Taeyong says, slurring around his thumb.

Johnny presses a kiss to the side of his head. “You’re cute in this,” he says, completely sure that Taeyong would be blushing if his face wasn’t already pink. “You do a good job at showing off, baby.”

Taeyong pulls his thumb out of his mouth when Johnny starts to pull his sweater up. “I like when Ten humiliates me,” he whispers, and Johnny laughs while he drops the sweater onto the floor.

“We know,” he says as he starts to tug Taeyong’s socks down. “I’ll tell him to do it more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anons who sent the prompts!! i hope this is everything (and more?) that you wanted


End file.
